Valoran City Park
Valoran City Park is a Featured game mode map for the game mode Invasion during the 2017 Star Guardian skin event. Lore Valoran City Park is a favourite hot-spot for Star Guardians. It has since been attacked by creatures from the Void and is up to the Star Guardians to protect the city, expel the monsters, and save the day. Features * The map consist of 4 parts, each part only being accessible during a certain encounter is triggered. * All in-game assets updated to be appropriate for Star Guardian thematic including: city skyline, cute familiars, sparkles etc. * The announcer is replaced by . * The map has Zephyr, Kiko, and Pix as shopkeepers that pop-up each time players enter in a new encounter. Trivia * This map is located in an alternate universe where Star Guardian champions come from. ** This world also has a large infestation of Void creatures, which in this case are green instead of purple. * One of the rooms has a small park with a slide and a set of swings. ** Boki and Baki are seen on the swings. ** Shisa is seen going down the slide. Media Music= |content= Burning Bright We were born from light before there even was a dawn, so pure, so bright. Caught in destiny we shine for we are meant to be the Star Guardians Gone in a flash before our time, up in the skies together. The vow we have made has kept us strong. Don't fade away, it's time to shine. Burning bright, as we reach out for the same horizon. Burning brighter, runnin' outta time, we're chasing the light. Gone in a flash before our time, up in the skies together. The vow we have made has kept us strong. Don't fade away, it's time to shine. Burning bright, as we reach out for the same horizon. Burning brighter, piercing through the dawn, we burn on and on (and on) }} ;Related Music Endless Starlight 〜命のキラメキ〜（Full ver.）| VALORAN CITY PARK Map Music| INVASION Champion Select Music| Star Guardian 2017 - Login Screen| |content= Endless Starlight ~Shine of Life~ 涙よ星に　瞬きを伝えて Namida yo hoshi ni mabataki wo tsutaete Oh my tears, tell the stars about the sparkles: 守るものがあるから　きっと強くなれる Mamoru mono ga arukara kitto tsuyoku nareru "There is something you want to protect, so you'll surely become stronger." 語るべき物語(ことば)失くした　星の守護者(まもりて)は Katarubeki kotoba na kushita hoshi no mamorite wa As the Star Guardian who has lost the words I wanted to tell you, 時間(とき)の果て　夢の果て　闇に立ちすくんだ Toki no hate yumenohate yami ni tachisukunda beyond the reaches of time and dreams, I'm stuck in the mire of darkness. 風を読んでみたんだ Kaze wo yonde mita nda I tried calling in the winds. 虚空(そら)に向けて誰かを呼んでみたんだ (Cry of sorrow) Sora ni mukete dareka wo yonde mita nda (Cry of sorrow) I tried facing the sky, calling out for someone's help (cry of sorrow) 光求めたsolitude (Stay with me) Hikari motometa solitude (Stay with me) Seeking for light in this solitude (stay with me) 微(かす)かなresonance　確かに届くromance Kasu ka na resonance tashika ni todoku romance Their resonance assures that the romance will reach me. そんな star 流れ星たちを　抱きとめた Son'na star nagareboshi-tachi wo dakitometa I couldn't (falling star) stop embracing those shooting stars. 明日(あす)が見えなくたって　乗り越えなくちゃって Asu ga mienakutatte norikoenakucha tte Even if I become unable to see tomorrow, I have to overcome it all. 奇跡の軌跡描き　未来へ繋ぐglowing heart (My heart it glows) Kiseki no kiseki egaki mirai e tsunagu glowing heart (My heart it glows) Drawing the trajectory of this miracle with this glowing heart that connects to the future (my heart, it glows) 心のphotonが　銀河に零れて Kokoro no photon ga ginga ni koborete The photons of my heart get lost into the universe. 決意(みち)を強く照らす　Burning bright Michi wo tsuyoku terasu Burning bright I'll shine brightly on this destined path, burning bright. (暗闇を切り裂いて) (Kurayami wo kirisaite) (Breaking through the darkness) それぞれの思い秘めた　星の守護者(まもりて)は Sorezore no omoi himeta hoshi no mamorite wa As the Star Guardians who keep the secret of so many feelings, 空からの　呼ぶ声に　導かれた Sora kara no yobu koe ni michibika reta we were summoned by the call from the sky. 重ねる手と手には　言葉なんかより伝わることがある (Open my heart) Kasaneru te to te ni wa kotoba nanka yori tsutawaru koto ga aru (Open my heart) Our overlapping hands are able to convey meaning better than spoken words can (open my heart) 熱い心　通じ合った Atsui kokoro tsūji atta Our burning souls are interconnected. 確かなresonance　見つけるのはessence Tashikana resonance mitsukeru no wa essence This assured resonance lets us find the essence. 目指した (Shining moment)　意識の先がdestination Mezashita (Shining moment) ishiki no saki ga destination Our destination is (shining moment) the consciousness where our fingers point. 答えが見えなくって　挫けそうになって Kotae ga mienakutte kujike-sō ni natte Even if we cannot see the answers, or are at the point of defeat, 支え合い　誓い合う Sasae ai chikai au I promise you that I'll be at your side. 絆で繋ぐ　shining smile (Shining star) Kizuna de tsunagu shining smile (Shining star) The shining smile that connects our bonds (shining star) 心のphotonが　銀河にあふれて Kokoro no photon ga ginga ni afurete The photons of my heart overflow into the universe. 運命(みち)を開く鍵は my starlike heart Michi wo hiraku kagi wa my starlike heart My star-like heart is the key to opening up the path of destiny. （間奏） (Kansō) (Interlude) 明日(あす)が見えなくたって　乗り越えなくちゃって Asu ga mienakutatte norikoenakucha tte Even if I cannot see tomorrow, I have to overcome it all. 奇跡の軌跡描き　未来へ繋ぐglowing heart (My heart it glows) Kiseki no kiseki egaki mirai e tsunagu glowing heart (My heart it glows) Drawing the trajectory of this miracle with this glowing heart that connects to the future (my heart, it glows) 心のphotonが　銀河に溢れて Kokoro no photon ga ginga ni afurete The photons of my heart overflow into the universe. 運命(みち)が開いたら…！ Michi ga hiraitara…! And if the road of fate opens up...! 羽ばたいてゆこうよ　乗り越えてゆこうよ Habataite yukou yo norikoete yukou yo I'll spread my wings, and show that I can overcome it all. 星空と溶け合って　いつまでも行ける Fly high (さあ fly with me) Hoshizora to tokeatte itsu made mo yukeru Fly high (sā fly with me) Together with the night sky, I can continue on forever, flying high (now fly with me) 真っ直ぐ願いを世界に歌って Massugu negai wo sekai ni utatte Let's sing this unwavering wish to the entire world. 新しい夜も (It's a new day)　新しい朝も (It's a new way) Atarashī yoru mo (It's a new day) atarashī asa mo (It's a new way) The start of night (it's a new day) and the start of day (it's a new way) ここからまたはじめよう (今はじめよう) Koko kara mata hajimeyou (Ima hajimeyou) It will all start from here (let's start it now) My heart shines endlessly (Song for the new days) 飛び立て (Magic moment) Tobitate (Magic moment) Let's fly out (magic moment) }} |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Star Guardian Game Mode Announcer| |-|Gallery= Star Guardian 2017 Promo.png|Star Guardian 2017 Promo FGM Invasion.png|Invasion Promo 1 Invasion Promo 1.jpg|Invasion Promo 2 Invasion Promo 2.jpg|Invasion Promo 3 Valoran City Park 1.jpg|Valoran City Park 1 Valoran City Park 2.jpg|Valoran City Park 2 Valoran City Park 3.jpg|Valoran City Park 3 Valoran City Park 4.jpg|Valoran City Park 4 Valoran City Park 5.png|Valoran City Park 5 Valoran City Park concept 01.png|Valoran City Park Concept 1 Valoran City Park concept 02.jpg|Valoran City Park Concept 2 Valoran City Park concept 03.jpg|Valoran City Park Concept 3 Valoran City Park concept 04.jpg|Valoran City Park Concept 4 Valoran City Park concept 05.jpg|Valoran City Park Concept 5 Valoran City Park concept 06.jpg|Valoran City Park Concept 6 Valoran City Park concept 07.jpg|Valoran City Park Concept 7 Valoran City Park concept 08.jpg|Valoran City Park Concept 8 Valoran City Park concept 09.jpg|Valoran City Park Concept 9 Valoran City Park concept 10.jpg|Valoran City Park Concept 10 Valoran City Park concept 11.jpg|Valoran City Park Concept 12 See Also * Star Guardian * Invasion References Category:Places Category:Fields of Justice Category:Star Guardian pl:Valoran City Park